Identity authentication for access control as well as personalization of the environment is a key capability tied to many aspects of daily life, and is becoming even more vital with increasingly personalized technology offerings. Some methods for identity authentication can add varying levels of friction to our daily lives. In some cases, the cumulative friction that authentication mechanisms cause in user's daily lives may be causing significant difficulty and inconvenience for users. In the case of physical items, such as keys and cards, users may be carrying an ever-increasing load in their pockets and bags, having to dig out various items throughout the day. In the case of passwords and PINs, user's online accounts and smart devices may require them, but remembering them while also making them sufficiently secure has become an elusive goal. Furthermore, these items, physical or digital, may be stolen or copied. Modern biometric devices have promised a world of automatic and seamless identification, however the practical realities result in trade-offs between security/accuracy and convenience. The trade-off may be tolerable when examining a single instance use of these technologies, but the trade-off becomes increasingly intolerable when the technology is utilized multiple times throughout the day, for every interaction that requires identity authentication i.e., every time you unlock your smart phone, unlock your car, pay by credit or debit, access your office building, access your office computer system, etc. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that these innovations are made.